This invention relates to tape that combines a high-friction slip-resistant surface for traction and a reflective surface for high-visibility.
A high-visibility traction tape is provided which includes a substrate made of extruded plastic having opposed surfaces. An adhesive is affixed to one of the opposed surfaces, and the other of the opposed surfaces includes a slip-resistant surface and a high-visibility surface. The slip-resistant surface is provided by particles embedded into the extruded plastic substrate.
The high-visibility surface may be provided by attaching a tape having a reflecting surface to the substrate, impregnating into the substrate an ink containing reflective glass beads, or attaching to the substrate an extruded strip of plastic having a reflecting surface. The high-visibility surface may be positioned in a channel in the other of the opposed surfaces of the substrate, and may either be flush with the slip-resistant surface, or project a different distance from the substrate than the slip-resistant surface.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a tape that can be easily attached to a support surface on a walkway, and that exhibits both slip-resistant and high-visibility characteristics.